


In Your Arms

by maria_soederberg



Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Duke Richards made his warning true, months later when it was unexpected, he struck again. Can Mr Sinclaire make his wife feel safe again?





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Charlotte Northcott
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 7 minutes

Lady Charlotte Northcott finally inherits Edgewater and isn’t a bastard anymore. They finally look up to her. It’s not only because she fought hard for her reputation, but she has to thank two close men. The first person is Prince Hamid, Imperial Prince of the Ottoman Empire, who treated her with respect and didn’t care about the gossip of the people around. The moment when Countess Henriette tried to put Lady Charlotte’s reputation into the dirt, Prince Hamid made sure she can’t do it. The Countess told everyone she would not be able to marry a prince, or a prince would never even consider being with a bastard like her. Instead of running away, Prince Hamid told everyone if Lady Charlotte wishes, he would kindly offer her to be her husband, and be a Princess inheriting Edgewater.

The second man she has to thank is the man she actually married. Prince Hamid was sad but respected the decision. He was happy for her to have found a respectful and kind man like Mr Sinclaire. Whenever Lady Charlotte thinks of a hard time, they had it makes her happier than she is not Lady Charlotte Northcott anymore, but Lady Charlotte Sinclaire, the lawful wife of Ernest Sinclaire. Countess Henrietta tried to end the marriage before it even began. She found out about the story behind Roselyn Sinclaire’s and Ernest Sinclaire’s dispute and tried to talk him into believing Lady Charlotte would do the same, but she failed. Mr Sinclaire knew Lady Charlotte is not interested in the Duke, not in the way Roselyn been nor in his company.

Charlotte sits in the dining room looking into letters from Briar. She could have kept her as a maid, but after the marriage with Mr Sinclaire, Countess Henrietta lost, and Mr Marlcaster was able to decide for himself who he wants to choose. And of course, Charlotte knew he would choose Briar. They tried to sneak away to be in each other’s company as much as they can, in the hope no one would find out. No one ever did, except Charlotte who knew Briar better than she does herself.

_Oh, Charlotte, who would’ve thought we will have a life like this? Mr Marlcaster and I delightfully inform you about my health. You remember telling you I felt not great and had to visit a doctor? Well, we find out it’s nothing bad, Mr Marlcaster and I will have a family soon._

_Oh Charlotte, how great it would be when you here and experience with me, instead of writing a letter._   
_I hope to hear soon from you._

_Briar Marlcaster_

Charlotte smiles, but it falls when suddenly the door bursts open. “Ernest? Is that you?” Charlotte stands up to see who it is, but to her surprise, it’s not her husband but Duke Richards.

“Lady Charlotte, it’s a wonder you haven’t gotten sick from Mr Sinclaire yet. Aren’t you trying to get a higher rank? I can make it possible.”

“Your Grace, we didn’t have an appointment, I wish you to go and leave my estate. I’m not interested in any of your offers.” Charlotte responds coldly.

“Charlotte, listen...” Duke starts but gets interrupted.

“This is Mrs Sinclaire for you, Your Grace.”

The Duke smirks. "You are harder to crack than Roselyn, but even you have to see Mr Sinclaire is not the right match for you, my lady."

"Leave my house or -" Charlotte raises her voice.

"Or you scream? Lady Charlotte, no one is here, not even your beloved husband." Duke takes steps towards her, while Charlotte backs away.

"I told you, Lady Charlotte, I will revenge. I am not finished with you, remember?" Duke smirks.

Charlotte backs away again but hits the dining table. Her breath increases. She knows no screaming would help, Mr Harper is out with Clover at the Vet, while Mr Sinclaire has an important appointment with the Sultan.

"Now you are trapped, Lady Charlotte and no one can help you! And I get what I want, hasn’t anyone ever told you that?" He steps in front of her, looking her up and down like she is just an object.

"Back off, or I am going to fight you, Your Grace." Charlotte orders.

But the Duke just smirks and grabs her hard, pulling her onto the table. "Your husband must have told you, about Roselyn and me? How I took her on a dining table?" He smirks and stroking his nose on her cheek.  
Charlotte backs away.

"What will he think about finding you here with me, in the same position. Poor Mr Sinclaire, losing to a Duke again."

 

Before the Duke can kiss her, Charlotte pushes him hard against the chest, throwing him back against the wall, letting a porcelain vase falling down. Duke Richards glares at her. "I am Duke Tristan Richards of Karlington, you won’t disobey me!"

Charlotte runs to the other side of the dining room, but Duke runs after her, but before he could reach her, a very angry Mr Sinclaire waits in the door, taking his wife into his arms, glaring at the Duke.

"Duke Richards. How do we have the honour of greeting you in our house." Mr Sinclaire lies between gritted teeth.

"Mr Sinclaire, Lady Charlotte will be in my depth, just like Roselyn." Duke Richards take a step towards Charlotte but Mr Sinclaire takes a step towards the Duke.

"This time, Your Grace, you went too far. Touching my wife without permission. How dare you!" Mr Sinclaire glares into his face, holding his swords tight in his hands, ready to lunge.

“As if I need that bastard permission or anyone’s permission. I am Duke -" Mr Sinclaire interrupts him with his sword on his throat.

"Duke or not, this won’t give you permission to touch MY wife or any other woman without THEIR permission!" Mr Sinclaire hisses. "No means no!" He shouts into the Duke’s face.

"Lady Charlotte can be happy to have the attention of a Duke and not a loser like you. I just wanted to have her for one night, Mr Sinclaire."

Before Mr Sinclaire lunges his swords against the Duke’s throat, he got interrupted by a voice from the door.

"Mr Sinclaire!"

He turns to the voice and sees the Dowager Countess, standing in the door, watching the two-man at each other throats.

"Ah, Dowager Countess, have you seen how disrespectful Mr Sinclaire treats a Duke." Duke Richards cleans his collar and takes a step towards the Dowager, but instead of smiling, like her usual self, she is glaring at the Duke.

"No, all I saw is that he protected my granddaughter. Your Grace, we have some matters to discuss and for you Charlotte, I am sorry for not believing you earlier. We discuss this later; I leave you alone with Mr Sinclaire." Countess Henrietta takes the Duke by his arm and leaves Mr Sinclaire alone with Charlotte.

As the Countess leaves the house, Mr Sinclaire runs over to Charlotte and cups her face, stroking her cheek. "My love, are you alright? He didn’t touch you?"

Charlotte cuddles on Ernest. "He did, but not in the way you think. I was able to push him away before anything happens." She shudders on the thought.

Ernest takes her into his arms, leaning his head on hers. "I make sure this never happens again, Charlotte. You’re safe now." He whispers.

"I am always safe in your arms." She looks up and kisses her Mr Sinclaire.

The night, Mr Sinclaire makes sure Charlotte feels safe, he never leaves her side, holding her, listen to her and reassures her. He even agrees to show her the art of fighting with a sword in case she ever needs it. And whatever happens to Duke, they know the Dowager Countess will make sure, he will never be able to treat a lady like this.


End file.
